


Trappings and their Importance

by antigrav_vector



Series: Assorted Gift Ficlets [17]
Category: Captain America (MCU), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Plot What Plot, Pure Crack, Steve POV, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector
Summary: It's been a while since Steve has celebrated Christmas with his boyfriend. A lot has changed, but the important things? Those haven't.





	Trappings and their Importance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eyesofshinigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesofshinigami/gifts).



> Posted unbeta'ed. Please excuse any remaining errors. Thanks go to smolsofa of the CapIM chat for giving me the idea for this.

It really shouldn't have surprised him to blunder into their bedroom while Bucky was occupied with wrapping paper, tape, and ribbons. 

It didn't surprise him one bit that Bucky all but tackled him back through their bedroom door in an attempt to keep whatever he was wrapping a secret. It had happened before.

And, as he had before, Bucky succeeded in bodily shoving him back out of their bedroom. Steve stumbled backward and tripped over his own feet. The bag of (thankfully already wrapped) gifts he'd been carrying fell to the floor, as he tried to regain his balance. He failed, though, and ended up falling over the arm of their sofa to land sprawled on it with Bucky lying across him.

"Damn it, Steve," Bucky growled, shoving himself back up until he could glare down at him. "Is it too much to ask for a few minutes of privacy, once or twice a year?"

Shrugging helplessly, Steve replied. "It isn't, but it'd be nice to know when you want that privacy, Buck."

Bucky huffed at him, but didn't contest the point. "And give away exactly what I'm doing?" He shot back, wryly.

"But not what you're wrapping." Steve pointed out, bringing his arms up to wrap them around his boyfriend.

The statement got him a roll of Bucky's eyes, but Bucky relaxed against him until they were tangled together a bit more comfortably.

Neither of them moved for several minutes, just enjoying the closeness.

"Steve?" Bucky asked for his attention eventually.

"Yeah?" Steve shifted his weight slightly, straightening his spine.

Bucky shifted with him, as effortlessly in sync with him as he'd been before or even during the War, and Steve couldn't help smiling.

"What d'you wanna eat for dinner?" 

"Do you intend to exchange gifts afterwards?" Steve asked him, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"Thought we were gonna wait for Christmas morning," Bucky retorted mildly.

Steve didn't bother holding back. He did his best to look as disappointed as he felt. "But Bucky--"

"Oh my God, Steve, put that look away!" Bucky demanded, interrupting him and breaking eye contact. "I am _not_ falling for that this year. No. You can wait those 48 hours."

Huffing at Bucky, Steve gave in. "You're the worst. Fine. But if you expect that to work, you'd better distract me."

Laughing at him, Bucky leaned in to drop a chaste kiss on his forehead. "Later. I am goin' to go finish what I was doin'. And you are goin' to decide what we're havin' for dinner."

Steve groaned and flung an arm over his face. "You are such a tease. Ugh. Fine."


End file.
